


Doll Face

by bleedingmigraine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: • PANOPHOBIA REBOOT•(Y/N) didn't even glance at all the children going missing until it starting effecting herself.  Getting roped in with the loser club maybe wasn't the best way to spend her summer vacation.





	1. Starting Notes

 

Important:

 1) This is a reboot for a previous fanfiction of mine, If you wish to read it you may, just go to my profile and look for it under the title “Panophobia”, just know that it is filled with errors, and poorly planned with stuff just going all over the place.

2) I try to post as often as I can, but I’m pretty busy and there are other things that come first than updating, but I try to do my best.

3) I really hope that you all will understand since that I have carpal tunnel I have to write in short amounts, So I really can’t guarantee long chapters but I’ll try my best. 

4) Unlike Panophobia, this story will be proof read, by a few friends of mine so we will try to catch as many errors as we can, but if we still miss one feel free to leave a comment about it.

5) I will try to keep it as close to the movie as possible, but there are certain elements I’m going to change, mostly minor things but closer to the end of the book I have something planned that really does not follow the movie. 

Love, 

Nadean


	2. Prologue.

(Y/N) held onto her backpack, staring at the tiled floor of the school as she headed toward the west entrance to leave, the school year finally having come to end. Standing at the top of the cement stairs outside of the building, the wind blowing through her (H/C) hair, catching the cream colored dress she wore, blowing to the side.

Looking forward she saw the police gathered together with a women. Her best friend Betty Ripsom's mother to be more exact. Bringing her gaze back to her feet, she let her mind wonder as she started walking, her eyes busy observing her black flats with socks ruffled with lace to compliment the dress.

Turning her head slightly she ignored the four boys rushing pass her to the garbage cans. She thought about the day Betty went missing, she had just saw her too, they had went to arcade together, something her mother considered ghastly for young girls to do.

They had a fun time, even if (Y/N) had ruined one of the dresses her mother had bought but spilling a milkshake on it. She remembered the day so vidily, she had even told Betty to be safe on her way home, yet something clearly happened because she ended up going missing.

She turned her head to see Betty's mom searching for her daughter among the crowd. Debating on going to talk to Mrs Ripsom about the rumors if Betty was really hiding out at home as this was just an act, her thoughts were interrupted by a boy being shoved into her side.

Letting out a squeal she was shoved the ground with a boy taller than herself laying on top, another to her side as Patrick, one of the school bullies squatted over him, throwing his kippah into a open bus window.

Not hearing the conversation between the other boys and Henry's gang, she moved to get on her hands and knees trying to get over the ache in her side as the boy on top of her had stood up, dusting off his jeans and hawaiian shirt.

The shortest of them all looked horrifed as the jerk who fell on her did nothing, barely listening to the little boys shriek at the other one, (Y/N) jerked her hands about looking for the headband that fell out of her hair. "Are you fucking stupid Richie! You don't just fall on top of a girl and not do anything-" (Y/N) stopped listening when she saw a hand in front of her face.

Looking up she stared at who said hand belong to. Taking it, she studied the tall boy with his hair swept to the side of his face as he stared back. "Can I help you?" (Y/N) asked removing her hand from his, faintly hearing the bickering from behind her.

The one in front of her snapped out of his daze and lifted his hand, holding a white headband with a bow on it. "Oh, y-y-you dropped this." He said handing it back to her.

Before it could be though it was snatched by a boy wearing glasses which magnified his eyes had stolen. "Hey!" (Y/N) had yelled, trying to get it back before Richie lifted it over his head out of her reach.

"Who would wear such a thing, it's so stupid looking." He laughed, enjoying how the girl jumped trying to reach her headband. "Give it back! My mom will kill me!" She cried, irritated at the jerk before her. Turning around she eyed the shortest one of the group standing next to the curly haired boy, whose eyes lit up with recognition.

"Eddie, make your shitty friend here give it back." At this Richie lowered the headband confused, giving (Y/N) a chance to snatch it back and put it on her head once more. Said curly hair boy turned to look down at Eddie. "You know her?" He asked confused. As Eddie opened his mouth to speak, the girl beat him to it.

"Of course he knows me! I'm his family!"


	3. Greetings.

“What do you mean your his family?” The one who snatched (Y/N)’s headband shrieked.  

Grimacing at the dirt that now covered the cream dress, the (H/C) colored girl looked at him. “It means exactly what it implies you dipshit.” She sighed, thrusting her arm back in the direction of Eddie. “He’s my cousin.”

Eddie and the remaining two boys circled in on the douche who ruined the young girls dress and said young girl herself.

“E-E-Eddie never talked about y-y-you before.” The one who attempted to return her headband spoke, clearly confused as noodle boy and cunt head.

Speaking of Eddie, he finally spoke up coming to stand by his supposed cousins side. “Our moms are sisters, but they got into this stupid fight over how the other was raising us, so being ‘proper adults,’ they decided never to talk each other again and try to keep us apart.” Eddie said, giving the gist of the story.

“They don’t need to know our whole family story Eddie.” She sighed, turning to look at him. “Now thanks to your stupid friend, he ruined my dress! Momma’s gonna kill me now!” She cried.

Not paying attention said boy spoke up. “The name is Richard Tozier doll face, but you can call me Richie.” He grinned.

Snapping, (Y/N) furiously turned to glare at him. “Don’t call me doll face you fucking idiot.” Stomping her foot, choosing to lash out at Richie instead of acknowledging that fact she truly did look like she wore the outfit of a doll.

The boy with the hair swept to the side dazed off at the small girl, truly curious to know more about her. Moving in between her and Richie, he introduced himself. “I-I-I’m Bill Denbrough.” Lifting his hand to shake hers, she accepted it.

With a faint smile gracing her face, she finally introduced herself to everyone who wasn’t Eddie.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Eddie’s cousin, if no one really caught on.” She mumbled.

“I think we all got that much Einstein.” Richie muttered, making (Y/N) turn her gaze back to the boy.

“Shut the fuck up dude.” She hissed, still clearly upset with him. Pointing back at the noodle haired boy and Bill, she went on a rant twirling her body back towards Eddie. “Why do these two act better than this dipshit.”

“My name is Stan-” said noodle haired boy tried to say only to be caught off by Eddie. “Can you just  go home (Y/N), please.” Her cousin pleaded with her.

Putting her hands on her hips, she clicked her tongue at the fanny pack wearing boy. “Now why should I, are you going to do something illegal?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Looking around at his friends nervously, he started pinching his fingers - something he often did when he was about to lie to his mother when their were both younger.

Opening his mouth to speak, the snarky cousin lifted her palm up, cutting him not wanting to hear his lie. “Don’t even try to lie to be about what is going on here Edward, or I’ll go tell Aunt Sonia.” The young girl fibbed, knowing very well if she were to be even step a foot near Sonia, she’d be beat for ignoring something so simple - in her own mothers words.

Eddie fidgeted and looked to his friends for help, not knowing what to sat in order to get his cousin to go away. Bill noticed this, and decided to tell the truth, seeing no reason to hide it from her.

“W-W-We were planning to go to the b-b-barrens tomorrow, if you w-want to come.” Denbrough spoke, looking at the short girl. Clicking her tongue, she removed her hands from her hips, preferring to cross them.

“Why would you want to go to the Barrens, its gross and disgusting down there?” She asked,  questioning the boys for how they wanted to start their summer vacation. Stan opened his mouth to explain the situation for (Y/N) before Richie beat him to it, cutting of the boy who hasn’t been given a chance to speak it.

“If you let me walk you home I’ll tell you everything and anything Doll.” He said swinging his arm around her, ignoring that personal space was an actual concept. Moving to throw his arm off of herself, she heard Eddie speak up. “Uh-uh, no way a trashmouth like you is going to take my baby cousin home-”

“Okay shitface.”

“ **_What._ ** ”

“I said he could take me home you dipshit.”


	4. Mother Dearest

Staring at her moving feet, (Y/N) was lost in thought, to zoned out to pay attention to the boy who was slowly riding his bicycle around her in circles as she turned the corner to reach the street her house rested on.

“You live on Neibolt?” The boy - who (Y/N) quickly learned was _indeed_ a trash like her cousin called him - said as he squinted at the street sign, clearly reading ‘Neibolt Street.’

“Yes, I do.” She mumbled, her sarcastic mood dimmed now that she neared her home, the grip tightening around the straps of her backpack that lay on her shoulders.

Not going unnoticed by Richie, he decided to ask her the question that was certainly eating away at Eddie’s mind as he walked home right about now.

“So why’d you let me take you home?” Turning to look at her, choosing to stop pedaling his bike.

Richie watched as she stopped mid-walk, not turning to look at him, but also not answering him. Not realizing he probably just asked something personal to someone who still considered him a stranger.

“Hello?” Slowly crawling his way up in front of her while still sitting on his bike, he waved his hand in front of her face. “Anybody home?”

(E/C) eyes looking up to meet a pair of brown ones, she finally replied to the kid who never shut up.

“I don’t like walking down this street,” She pauses before continuing her sentence. “I also don’t like going back home.” She finished in a whisper, turning her gaze back to her glossy black flats.

Oh.

_Oh._

‘That would explain the change in snarky demeanor.’ The brown haired boy thought to himself. “I don’t like going home either. My parents don’t care about me.” He said, choosing to speak the truth to the earlier before mentioned, practical stranger before him.

“Why don’t you?” Seeking a answer to her sudden change, he asked as she resumed walking and he started to slowly return to pedaling on his bike.

“I don’t want to talk about it to a fuck face like you!” She snapped, whipping her head to face him, her earlier returning, ruining the setup dolly image she had going on.

“And she’s back lady and gentleman! Watch out or she’ll rip your fucking face off!” He screeched out loud, laughing as he peddled  to get ahead of her then continue his circled around the girl before she stopped, turning to walk up a driveway.

“Ah man, we’re here already?” The Tozier boy said, lifting his hand to cover his face from the sun as gazed at the two story house, noting the swinging chair on the porch, followed by a garden littered with dahlias, roses, tulips, petunias and many more Richie couldn’t name off hand.

“Yes we are, which means you can turn around and start pedaling away.” She huffed, refusing to look towards her house. Richie stayed silent for a moment, silently pouting that she was turning into a tiny bitch who was overly dressed again.

“Why do you act so overly defensive to anyone who tries to talk you?” He asked pushing up his glasses, looking at her clutching the brown bag straps. Even he could be a dick sometimes, but at least he wasn’t this extreme in his opinion. Opening her mouth to reply to him, the front door to the home they both stood in front of swinged open.

Both heads flipped to see who commited the action, Richie’s eye were filled with confusion as (Y/N)’s lit up with panic. Both of the children's eyes turned to look at a thin and bony women walk onto the steps, thin brown hair put up into a puffy low bun, stray hairs messing the look up.

Richie side glanced (Y/N) as she felt her throat grow dry at being caught with a boy.

“Honey, who is this?” The woman's voice asked, floating across the summer breeze to the children. Watching them, as she Leaned against the porch with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist.

“No one Momma, he’s just...” She side eyed him before finishing her sentence with a whisper that still was carried back to her mother with narrowed eyes. “Just a friend...” Turning to face her mother, now choosing to ignore Richie in favor of the women Richie now new as her mother, and Eddie’s aunt.

Still with her narrowed eyes she waved the hand that was once on her waist to both the children, wanting them both to come towards her. Gulping, Richie set his bike down the ground, following his now ‘friend’ up to the porch to meet the frail unusual women.

Limping down the porch stairs she stared at the boy. “And what is your name young man?” She asked her blue eyes boring into his. Feeling uneasy he turn to looked at (Y/N) before looking back at her mother. “I’m Richard Tozier mama.” He replied, his voice wavering with aforementioned uneasiness.

If even possible her eyes narrowed more. “You’re the so called Tozier boy huh?” Her voice was low, filled with accusations. Opening his mouth to ask questions about what she had meant, she lifted her hand up, meaning for him to shut up, and for once the trashmouth did indeed shut up.

“No, no don’t say anything else.” She whispered in an eerie tone, using her free hand to turn him around by his shoulder as his head was still trying to keep eye contact with the woman and her daughter.

“But-”

“Shushhhh child.” She said placing her finger to her mouth, making him silence himself. Now placed said hand after her gesture was done on his back, she gave him a light shove. “Now go, go. Run along back home Richard.” She said, moving her hand to grip her daughters shoulder.”

“Bye Richie.” She whispered. Void of the feistiness and sarcasm she previously had. Walking halfway down the driveway, her turned one more time to take a peek at the women leading (Y/N) into the house, only seeing a glimpse of the porcelain dolls that littered the walls on shelves before the door shut.

Richie had a feeling he understood why she didnt like returning home.


	5. Thinking

Richie stood with the other boys raiding Eddie’s kitchen. “Take everything but the delicious deals guys, my mom loves those.” He said leaning on the counter.

Richie decided to go through the medicine cabinet instead of turning to listen to Eddie question Bill about his change in wanted to go from the barrens to the sewer now.

Turning his head to make a comment about the cabinet with his mouth open, he lost his train of thought when he caught sight of the photograph on the white fridge.

He closed the cabinet and walked towards it, the conversation his friends were having becoming white noise.

He never took the time before to really observe it, but with the interaction yesterday with Eddie’s cousin still fresh in his mind he couldn’t help think they were connected somehow.

Placing his pointer finger on it as it had been folded up in the air slightly he stared into the eyes of younger Sonia Kaspbrak, and some other girl who looked older than her. Noticing something hiding behind the girl, he squinted.

What is that?

Is that - a doll?

The trashmouth now had more questions than answers at this point, turning to ask them to his short friend as he had begun to rush them out of the kitchen and out of his house.

Richie without thinking pulled the picture from the fridge and shoved it into his pocket, not caring about the damage or wrinkles that could come to it, he’d worry about it later.

-

(Y/N) sat on her bed, hitting her legs against the mattress as she stayed where her mother had told her to stay as she went to her job as the ballet teacher of dancer to a group of 5 girls who varied in age and boy a grade below her.

(Y/N) sighed as she listened to the silence of four walled bedroom. She was about to participate in her anual counting of the flowers which were painted onto the wall of the wall in front of her before she heard the voices floating in from the open window.

“What the fuck are you doing-”

“L-l-let go of him.”

“If her mom is here then I’m going to be in deepshit guys!”

“Stanley you shithead get off the fucking porch! I was going to knock!”

Hearing Richie’s name - and what sounded to be like her cousin, she slipped off the bed and walked down the stairs, the yellow dress she wore bouncing as she descended the stairs.

Turning the corner to see the main door she grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open to see Richie yanking Eddie by the arms onto her porch, Bill on the other end trying to keep him on the ground, and Stan with his hand raised and ready to knock.

Richie immediately dropped Eddie’s arm and pushed Stan to the side, and gripping (Y/n)’s arm and practically pulling her out the door. Letting out a squeal she used her other hand to stop him from yanking her out of the house.

“What the hell are you doing!-”

“Taking you with us to the sewers doll face!” He grinned, as his grip got tighter ready to give another tug.”


	6. Repairs, Jealousy, and Thinking without acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes sorry for the really fuckin late update life has just been kickin my ass, and I’ve barely had alot of time trying to write this, it’s kinda all over the place but I promise I’m tryna tie all my ideas together lmao////

(Y/n) was still steaming over the events that just happened, wondering how she even got into this ordeal with the four boys, whom she was now on a trip to the Derry Sewers with.

She thought back to moments before she had ended up on the back of Bills bike silver and saw her main flaw - disobeying her mother.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized her cousin has pulled up next to her and Bill on the bike.

The two children stared at each other waiting for the other to speak, thanks to their Individual mothers they rarely spoke to one Anthony now, even if they did live in a small town both of them didn’t want to face their parents wrath.

Coughing then looking away from her for a moment to look back to where he was pedaling before he spoke.

“Hi.”

“Hey…”

“No hard feelings...Right? What they did doesn’t affect us… Does it?” Eddie attempted to whisper to his cousin, not wanting the other boys around them to hear - of course one stuttering mess does, not that he can help it though and does plan on mentioning it later to the short girl holding his waist.

As the wind flipped through messing up the neatly made half up and down style her mother made for her hair, she smiled - a real one for the first time in weeks since Betty disappeared.

Looking at Eddie she continued to smile as he stared at her with confusion on his face instead of a matching smile. “Of course you drugie.” She laughed. Richie in the back of the pack - not realizing what the conversation was about narrowed his eyes at the two.

He didn’t realize what he was feeling as he went to drop his bike with the others kids at the edge of the forest as she watched the two cousin hug that is was jealousy. Something he doesn’t feel often and doesn’t like it when he does.

As they group descended into the forest Richie casually speed walked into walk beside the girl. Watching her as he was pushing branches away from his face. He opened his mouth to speak with her only to be greeted with a shriek as she fell.

“Oh shit! Dude are you okay?” Richie panicked as the rest of the group turned to look at both of them, Eddie’s face turning sour. “What the fuck did you do to her Trash Mouth?” the shortest of them all yipped as he made his way to back track and help (Y/n) up.

“I didn’t do anything I swear.” Still panicking he gripped her arms and forcefully yanked her up off the ground, causing the 12 year old girl to shriek, but this time in surprise. Stanley sighed as he turned around to follow the rest of the path to the sewers. “I’ll see the rest of you dipshits later.”

The remaining four children watched as Stan went on his merry way waiting for his friends and (Y/n) to follow. Bill turned to look at the two boys and girls before shrugging, following in Stan. “H-h-hurry up.”

The remaining three all blinked in confusion before (Y/n) ripped herself out of Richies arms, attempting to rub the mud and grass stains out of the light blue dress her mother put her in this morning. “I’m fine Eddie.” she grumbled ignoring Richie and the fact he was the one who had helped her off the dirty forest floor.

Eddie’s eyes scanned over her making sure she was indeed okay, then to glare at Richie as he turned to go meet the others at the sewer entrance. As (Y/n) moved to follow her older cousin, Richie quickly grabbed her wrist, causing a flash of (H/c) as she turned to look at the boy with bulky glasses.

“What the hell do you want-”

“You’re pretty.”


	7. Sewers

“You’re pretty.”   
“What?”   


“I said you’re prettyyyyyy- plain. Yeah, you’re pretty plain.” Richie said, taking back what he said and tried to ‘fix’ the situation but in reality, he only pissed off the short (h/c) haired girl.    


“And well you’re a fucking asshole!” She couldn’t believe it, he pulled her outside her home, dragged her halfway across town only to stop and tell her she was plain?! Instead of feeling plain in this moment she felt livid. Shoving past him she moved to walk her way down to the sewers with her cousin and the remaining two boys. Mentally slapping himself, Richie cringed and turned to watch the girl in the yellow dress walk away until he noticed something.    
_   
_ Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the crumpled photo of Sonia and the random girl he crudely shoved into his pocket after he stole it off of Eddie’s fridge. He looked at the child-sized doll partly hidden behind her. 

That’s when he made a small realization. That was Sonia’s sister - (Y/n)’s mother. And that doll dressed a lot like her daughter. 

-

“Where's the poison ivy?”   


“Nowhere, not every fucking plant is Poison Ivy Stanley.”   


“Okay well I’m starting to get itchy, and I’m pretty sure that’s not good for my-”   


“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?”    


“Sometimes yeah.”   


“Then you probably have crabs.” 

“That’s so not funny.” 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes before moving to get closer to the sewer before Eddie grabbed her arm and pull her back slightly with a ‘what the fuck are you doing face’ not wanting her to get closer to the shit-filled water.

Richie turned around to see Eddie who was still holding (Y/n)’s arm and Stan who stood behind the vines in front of the sewers entrance.

“Aren’t you guys coming in?” 

Eddie shook his head quickly. “Uh uh, that’s gray water.” 

“What the hell is greywater?” Richie and (Y/n) both said. 

Turning to look back at his cousin and Richie before rolling his eyes. “It’s basically - piss and shit so I’m just telling you!” He said letting go of the short girl's arm to wave his before smacking his side.

“You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee. And that’s what you were about to go walking into.” Eddie spoke turning to look at (Y/n) again. 

(Y/n) began to ignore the conversation watching Bill in the back slowly dig into the water, only bringing brought when she felt trash and water-filled trash bag hit her feet carried from stick Richie meant to throw at Eddie. 

Opening her mouth to scold Richie, until Bill interrupted screaming. 

“Guys!” Bill shouted, holding a white sneaker (Y/n) could identify any day. 

“Shit don’t tell me that’s-”

“N-no Georgie wore galoshes.” 

“Then who’s sneaker is it?” 

Richie went to take the shoe, but (Y/n) said it before him. 

“It’s Betty’s” she whispered. 

“Shit, oh god, fuck! I don’t like this…”   
  
“How do you think Betty feels? Walking around these tunnels with only one freakin shoe!” Richie made a jumping motion on one leg which caused the (e/c) eyed girl to glare at him, and everyone else making the boy drop his smile pretty fast.    
  
“What if she’s still here?” The boys all looked at each other, (Y/n)’s breath hitching. As Richie and Bill walked further down the sewer (Y/n) jumped in, not caring that her yellow dress is turning a dark wet brown due to the water she’s now wading in.    
  
“(Y/n)! My mom will have an aneurysm if she founds out were playing down here. Yours too (Y/n).”    
  
There was a moment of pause.    
  
“I-if I was Betty Ripsom, I’d want us to find her. G-Georgie too.”    
  
“What if I don’t want to find them.” (Y/n) whipped her head around to look at her cousin, furious he suggested he didn’t want to help find them - one of them being her best friend.    
  
“I mean, no offense Bill but I don’t want to end up like Georg-. I don’t want to go missing either.” Eddie ended looked at (Y/n) with a solemn look on his face.    
  
Opening her mouth to speak Stan beat her to it.   
“He has a point.”    
  
“Y-Y-You too?”   
“It’s summer! We’re supposed to be having fun! This isn’t fun, it’s scary and disgusting.”    
  
Suddenly there was a splash in the river behind them, causing (Y/n) to let out a shriek that echoed in the sewer pipes.    



End file.
